It's Not Easy
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Bosco's thoughts on being sent to a shrink. Not another Superheroes story, written before Superheroes Part 2 was even aired


Summery: Bosco's thoughts after being sent to the Shrink. (Written before Superhero's part 2 was aired)   
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything, I wished I owned Jason and his character Bosco but DAMMIT!!!! I DON'T so I'll just take it and use it for my own wicked games, mah hahahah..j/k. No anyways I don't own nothing, and believe me you sue you get nothing but a computer that bites people in the arse.   
  
Side Note: I was originally going to have this up on Monday before the 2nd part to Superheroes but I got lazy and didn't. What I had planned was to have the song Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five For Fighting, come to find out on the eppy they used it so I changed the song, hope it fits just as good and I hope you like my little short story :)  
  
It's Not Easy  
  
Who does she think she is? She thinks she is my mother, thinks I'm one of her damn kids. But I'm not. I don't need her help and I surely don't need some shrink to tell me if I'm fucked up or not.   
  
I'm fine really. I'm not that bad off; hell I could be one of those pathetic freaks of the Taliban, now that is a depressing thought.   
  
I don't get it. I don't get how Faith Yokas works. What made her think I needed to sit in front of somebody and spill my guts about my life. To force me into talking to somebody I had no idea existed until the day I sat down in front of them.   
  
No, I won't do it. They can't make me do anything I don't want to and that is what I'll do. I'll sit down in front of that shrink and not say a damn word. Well maybe a couple, like how stupid this is and that I really shouldn't be there, that it's a mistake.   
  
Betrayal....that is what I felt. When I was ordered to go and see somebody in a suit judging my life, I felt a back stab with the knife twisting just making it worse. I knew it was her, Faith. Only she would have persisted that I go seek mental help.   
  
So maybe I didn't want help. Maybe I have the right as a human being to decide whether or not I feel stable enough to talk about my situations. She had no right to do this to me. Faith should have come to me, asked me how I was doing. Instead she accused me of not being myself, I mean what is that! I mean come on, I barely know myself how in the hell is somebody I talk to every day going to understand me even more.   
  
Damn women sometimes. They think they know what is best for us. Hah, sure they do. They got it all figured out, know what goes on in our minds. Shit they wouldn't want to know half the stuff that goes through our mind.   
  
I just will never understand what went through her mind when she made the decision to be disloyal me. To go behind my back and tell somebody I wasn't handling the things that I wasn't. God I can't understand why this plagues my mind, why I can't just let it go.   
  
It was funny though. To stick her with Gusler, hah. That boy is not going to cut it at being a cop and it's just,....funny to see her be with him and have to deal with his eagerness.   
  
Though as I felt my legs beginning to betray me, as I ran right into the middle of gunfire....she was there. Faith knew what I was doing, why I was doing it and she was right there being my partner.   
  
I don't think I'll understand this kind of situation. I don't think I'll ever truly understand women, and I think hell will freeze over before I understand Officer Faith Yokas, my partner.   
  
The End  
  
  
When I'm counting up my demons.  
Saw there was one for every day.  
With the good ones on my shoulder,  
I drove the other ones away.  
  
If you ever feel neglected,  
If you think all is lost,  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,  
Hoping everything's not lost.  
  
When you thought that it was over,  
You could feel it all around,  
Everybody's out to get you,  
Don't you let it drag you down.  
  
Cos if you ever feel neglected,  
If you think that all is lost,  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah.  
Hoping everything's not lost  
  
If you ever feel neglected,  
If you think all is lost,  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,  
Hoping everything's not lost.  
  
Singing out,  
Oh oh oh yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
Everything's not lost.  
Come on yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
Come on yeah,  
Everything's not lost,  
Oh oh oh yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
And everything's not lost,  
Come on yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
Come on yeah,  
Come on yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
Come on yeah,  
Everything's not lost  
Sing out yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
Come on yeah,  
Everything's not lost,  
Come on yeah,  
Oh oh yeah,  
Sing out yeah,  
Everything's not lost.  
  
__________________________________________________  
Lyrics: Coldplay's Everything's Not Lost  
  
Author Note: I wish I would have posted this earlier, now I fear   
everybody is looking at me as if I'm copying people..oh well all I   
can do is hope you still enjoyed it. *sigh* 


End file.
